Radio paging devices are used in many applications to alert a user that he is being called. Such devices generally produce an audible alerting signal which can be heard by the user. However, an audible signal is objectionable in some places, and may not be heard in places where there is a high ambient noise level. A manual level control can be provided to change the level for different situations, but such a manual control is objectionable as the user may forget that the level control is set at a high level so the alerting signal produces a disturbance, or may leave the control at a low level so that the alerting signal is not heard.
To eliminate the use of an audible signal in places where this is objectionable, pagers have included vibrating devices so that the user of the pager feels, rather than hears, the alerting signal. This is only effective when the pager is worn directly on the body of the user. Also, memory devices have been used to store a call which is received, so that an audible alerting signal is not required. It is then necessary for the user to interrogate the pager when he is free to do this. This is objectionable as it requires additional equipment, and that the user remembers it interrogate his pager frequently.